


The Sixth Letter

by supercorpshippery666



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Happy Ending, Hook-Up, Letters, Love Letters, Making Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666
Summary: While rummaging through Lara Jean’s closet, Kitty finds a sixth letter. Being the “helpful” sister she is, she sends it out.Turns out, the letter was to Gen.
Relationships: Genevieve "Gen"/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	The Sixth Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing bad , but I put the mature rating just to be safe. 
> 
> TW: Does include cheating , so do stop reading if you don’t want to see that.

“Well how was I supposed to know that you’re dad would be at the bowling alley Peter!” 

“That’s not what I’m saying! I just wish that you hadn’t started up a conversation with him when you know what he did to me!” 

“He asked me what I wanted to major in! He just wanted to get to know his son’s girlfriend. And I did not start a conversation with him, I responded with two words!” 

“You know what, I can’t do this right now. I’ll call you later.” 

“Right! Just leave like you do every single time we fight!” 

Lara Jean walked back into her room and slammed her door closed. 

From her room, Kitty sighed and turned her music up louder. She just wish there was something she could do to help her sister.

—

“I’m going out Kitty!” Lara Jean yelled to her sister.

“Okay!” She called back. 

Kitty quickly looked down at her phone as she saw a new text arrive.

“Wanna FaceTime.” Kitty smiled before looking down at what she was wearing.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she realized she needed a jacket to pull her outfit together. 

Quickly getting up, Kitty ran to Lara Jean’s room. Going into her closet, she started looking for the perfect jacket. 

In her hurry, Kitty tried running to the other side of the closet, but ended up tripping instead. Stopping herself from falling all of the way, Kitty put her hands on the floor, on top of a pile of clothes. 

As the girl went to push herself up, she felt something hard under her hands. Curious as to what it was, she lifted the clothes up until she found a small box. 

Filled with curiosity, Kitty opened the box and squealed as she saw what it contained. 

Inside was a sixth letter.

Kitty looked at it and saw an address listed, but with no name on the front.

Kitty remembered all of the times Lara Jean has been upset by Peter in the last few months, and made her decision. 

Rushing back to her room, Kitty messaged her boyfriend, alerting him of what she found, and immediately left to send the letter.

—

Lara Jean was walking down the hallway at school when she suddenly felt a hand grab her arm. 

“Hey!” She told the person as she was dragged away.

“What the he-“ Lara Jean started as she was practically shoved into a closet.

Lara Jean looked up into her kidnappers eyes. “Gen?” She asked, very confused.

“What the hell is this?” Gen asked the girl as she held up a letter.

“Oh. Oh no.” Lara Jean said as her eyes widened. “I’m going to kill her.” She calmly said before scrunching her eyes closed. “Okay, listen.” She started as she started rambling, trying to explain herself. “I was 13 when I wrote that!”

‘That’ being a letter addressed to Gen where she spilled her feelings to the girl. In a quick summary, the letter said Lara Jean realized she had feelings on the girl after they were no longer friends. Essentially said that she was in love with her all along and that it took not talking to her anymore for her to realize it. 

“I’m completely straight! Swear! I was just confused that week!”

“You were just confused?” Gen asked, scoffing. “You can’t just go kiss the guy I liked, then tell me you had feelings for me.” 

“I didn’t send that letter! And it was just a small crush! And it was just a game, how many time do I have to tell you that! I didn’t know you liked Peter!” 

“I didn’t!” Lara Jean promptly stopped talking as she heard Gen’s words.

“What?” She quietly asked.

“I had a crush on you. That’s why I was jealous. But look, I don’t feel that way anymore.” Gen said as her eyes grew cold. “I was just mixing up platonic and romantic feelings. You can go back to Peter, no need to worry about me. Not that you ever did anyways.”

Lara Jean grew angry at the other girl after hearing her last sentence. “I always cared about you Gen!” She yelled at the girl as she took a step closer to her. “You were the one that stopped being friends with me.”

“You were the one that kissed my crush!”

“You just said you didn’t like him!”

“Well I wasn’t completely sure! You still should’ve known!” Gen yelled as she took a step closer as well.

“Known? I’m not a mind reader Gen! God! You are insufferab-“ Lara Jean’s words were cut off by Gen’s lips meeting hers. 

After not kissing back for a few seconds, Lara Jean quickly started kissing back. 

The two girls traded kisses, each one getting more intense than the last. Lara Jean took a few steps forward, backing Gen against the wall. At that movement, Gen bumped into a broom, causing it to make a loud crashing noise that caused the two girls to spring apart.

“Oh my god.” Lara Jean said panicked. 

Gen’s eyes widened as she realized what she had done. “This cannot get out. People can’t know about me.”

“And Peter. God, I have a boyfriend Gen!”

“Then it’s decided. We don’t tell anyone and we forget this ever happened.”

“Right.” Lara Jean said, nodding her head. “I’m just gonna.” Lara Jean pointed to the door as she left the closet.

Gen put her head in her hands as she mumbled out a “shit”. 

—

As Lara Jean entered her home, her breathe caught when she saw Peter sitting on her couch.

“Hey Cuvey.” Peter said, grimacing.

“What’s up?” Lara Jean asked as she set her jacket down, panicking. 

“I was going to ask you something.”

Lara Jean’s heart started beating faster as she thought Peter had found out about what she just did. About to spring out an apology, Peter’s next words caused her heart to calm.

“I was wondering if we could go to a party tonight? My bud is hosting it and said he was going to have the best booze.” As he asked this Peter tried to put a smile on his face.

Lara Jean’s fear quickly turned into anger. “I thought we were going on a date tonight. To make up for our fight.”

“Ya we were.” Peter hurried to explain. “But some of my friends said this was going to be a huge party that everyone was going to go. And if I show up alone I’ll end up looking like a total loser.”

Not satisfied with his explanation, Lara Jean was about to tell him no before remembering what she was just doing.

“Ya sure.” She replied out of both guilt, and a big need to drink her problems away.

—

The music blasted in Lara Jeans ears as she walked over to grab her 5th drink. 

As she went to reach for a cup, she found herself bumping into someone.

“Hey Gen!” Lara Jean enthusiastically called as she found herself to drunk to think straight. Literally. 

“Hey Lara Jean.” Gen replied cooly as she also found herself drunk. 

Lara Jean smiled at Gen as she started to talk to her about anything her inebriated mind could think of.

Gen smashed into the night stand as Lara Jean hurriedly pushed her into it. Turning around, Gen walked backwards towards the bed, never breaking her lips from the other girl’s. 

—

A phone ringing caused Lara Jean to groan as she reached her hands up to rub at her eyes.

“What the hell?” She heard a voice mumble.

Recognizing the voice, Lara Jean’s eyes snapped open. “Gen!” She yelled.

Gen quickly opened her eyes fully as well, taking in a girl that was clearly undressed under a blanket. “Oh my god.” She said, panicked. 

“Oh my god.” Lara Jean repeated as she climbed off the bed with the blanket and grabbed her clothes off of the floor. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Gen repeated as she did the same with the bed covers used as a shield. 

After both girls were dressed, they looked at each other in pure awkwardness. 

Memories kept flashing into Lara Jean’s mind, causing her cheeks to redden. 

“Uhm.” Lara Jean attempted to start. 

“Let’s just keep this between us again. I can’t have my reputation getting ruined and you can’t have Peter finding out.” 

“Right.” Lara Jean said nodding, grabbing her phone before leaving the room. 

—  
A week later, Lara Jean woke up from screaming. 

“Lara Jean! Wake up!” Lara Jean heard as she groaned before opening her eyes. The girl found herself in an unfamiliar room before her eyes centered on the girl laying next to her.

“Don’t tell me it happened again?” Lara Jean asked, groaning once more.

Gen’s cheeks turned pink at the sound as she whispered a ‘ya’ before going around the random room to grab her clothes. 

—

Lara Jean laid down on her bed as the last few months flashed through her head. 

As her and Peter kept fighting more, Lara Jean kept going to more and more parties to drink her feelings away. For a total of 9 times now, Lara Jean has drunkenly hooked up with Gen at these parties.

She doesn’t even know how she keeps letting it happen. Everytime she has to text Peter, telling him that she got too drunk and got a ride home. 

After the first two times, the girls mainly stared hooking up at Gen’s parties, not wanting to get caught at a random person’s house. Eventually, it became less of an accident and more of a happy mistake. 

It was all contained to only drunken meetups, until one day at school. 

—

“Hey Gen, did you hear about what happened last weekend?”

At hearing that, Gen’s mind immediately flashed to her night with Lara Jean on that Saturday. She felt her heart beat quicken as she asked the girl what she was talking about.

“Lara Jean and Peter finally did it. Peter’s been telling everyone. I bet Lara Jean didn’t even know what she was doing.” The girl laughed as she thought about Lara Jean flailing around.

Gen saw red as she thought about what she just heard. Lara Jean definitely knew what she was doing. 

Gen stomped away from her friend as she scanned the halls for the object of her affections. 

After finally locating her, Gen grabbed her arm, much like the first time, and pulled her towards a closet. 

Unlike last time, Gen push her against the wall and slammed their lips together. 

Instead of arguing, Lara Jean furiously kissed back. 

The only words said before their unspoken rule was broken, was Gen telling Lara Jean, “He can’t do half the things I can.”

—

It had been a year since their arrangement had started. They had taken to meeting up on Saturday’s as Peter had lacrosse practice on those days. Both girl’s felt immensely guilty, but couldn’t find it in them to stop. 

Gen was in the middle of thinking about Lara Jean’s smile, before she heard her doorbell ring. Gen was very glad for it because she cannot afford to think about Lara Jean as more than a hookup. 

Looking down, Gen saw a letter lying on the floor. The girl looked around before picking it up and walking inside. Very confused, she opened the letter.   
Inside it read “I chose the wrong person. If you want to choose me, meet me at the treehouse.” After reading that, Gen felt her hopes go up tremendously. Gen hurriedly grabbed her jacket as she ran to the treehouse. She felt her heart beating so fast that she thought it would break through her chest. 

This was it. She was finally going to get together with Lara Jean. She actually chose her over Peter.

As Gen got there, she started to climb up the ladder. Once she got to the top, she looked up, only to find her heart shatter. 

There stood Peter kissing Lara Jean. 

Gen stumbled back, almost tripping and causing enough noise for the two to break apart.

“Gen?” Lara Jean asked, feeling guilty for all the wrong reasons. 

“I knew it.” Peter snapped. “I fucking told you she was in love with you!” He yelled at Lara Jean.

“What‘s going on?” Gen asked, her eyes flooding with tears. She felt betrayed. She knew she shouldn’t have let her guard down with Lara Jean.

“I don’t know!” Lara Jean replied as her eyes darted between the two.  
“I sent this bitch a letter, telling her to come here if she had feelings for you. I told you Lara Jean! She’s been staring at you constantly, and I found a love letter from her to you!” He yelled as he held up a letter. 

Both girls eyes widened as they saw Peter holding ‘the’ letter.

“I-“ Lara Jean attempted to explain.

“This psycho even write a part pretending to be you. Stay away from my girlfriend!” 

“Peter-“ Lara Jean tried to explain once more.

“I’m the psycho? Who’s the one that Lara Jean goes to at the end of the day! Because you can’t give her what she needs!”

“You bitch!” Peter yelled as he charged towards her.

“Peter!” Lara Jean yelled as loud as she could.

“What!” Peter screamed back.

“Give me the letter.”

Peter handed her the letter, thinking it meant that he would win.

Lara Jean’s eyes started watering as she read what the other girl had written.

It was her confessing her feelings right back to Lara Jean.

Both girls awkwardly smiled at one another before Lara Jean steeled herself and made up her mind.

“Gen and I have been hooking up for months now Peter, I’m sorry. It was horrible of me to do but I figured that if that was the only way I could have her, I’d take it. But I didn’t want to break up with you because I was still clinging to the idea that you were my perfect love story. But I was wrong, because the person that fits into the ideas of my perfect person, is Gen.”

Gen smiled at Lara Jean as Peter grew furious. “What the hell! So my girlfriend was cheating on me and is gay!”

“I’m bi, you asshole. And you need to leave. I’m tired of pretending with you.” Peter scoffed as he went to leave the tree house. 

“You two deserve each other. Bitches.” He sneered as he left the two alone.

The two girls walked to each other before their lips met in the middle. They had all the time in the world now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
